


should've gone to specsavers

by kimleeboi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: KaiBaekDaeSu are squad goals, Underage Drinking, a wannabe one, baekhyun wants to be a roadman, just finished gcses, roadman baek comes later on, sehun is older cos why not, sixteen years of ages, some british things, specsavers for life, they sneak into a club, woo sixth form ugh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimleeboi/pseuds/kimleeboi
Summary: they meet in a club which jongin isn't supposed to be atI probably will post one chapter and then if there are views I'll carry it on





	1. Chapter 1

"you sure this'll work baek? I don't want to get there and the security guard telling us to get out because we look underage, and bear in mind we flippin are" jongin stresses as baekhyun tries to do his make up

the two friends were getting ready to go to a local club one Friday night. Just completing their exams meant partying to baekhyun of course, because why not, even though they're only sixteen and still have two more years to wait to  _legally_  enter a nightclub it doesn't stop baekhyun from forcing jongin to go. Junmyeon backed out as soon as he hear the word 'club', and they were gonna meet jongdae there. Jongdae was overly enthusiastic about it as expected, but jongin maybe not so much.

"honestly jongin, calm the fuck down okay, why can't you just live a little. We just finished our gcses right?" baekhyun asks while putting his hand on his hip.

Jongin hummed in response.

"no more revision and stress till we do our a levels, and that's in two years okay, loosen up a little okay?"

"okay"

"good, now let me put some eyeliner on you, and you're not wearing those glasses, they ruin your sexy aura"

"I can't see without them you twat, of course I have to wear em"

"alright, it's not like you can see with em on though is it?"

" _right_ " jongin says sternly "just because I go to vision express to get my eyes tested and you go specsavers, it does not mean that I cannot see okay?"

"yeah but you even told me earlier that your glasses don't even fit your prescription and everything's a little blurry, didn't you?" baekhyun questions

"you're so bloody annoying"

baekhyun shrugs his shoulders as if proud of jongins statement "I know, and that's why you love me jongin"

"what a lie"

"sure sure whatever you say big guy"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

about an hour later, the two were ready, both clad in sexy attires. Jongin wore a see-through, black blouse, with extra tight leather jeans, showing off his amazing figure perfectly. His make up was on point, with grey eyeshadow and some amazing highligher that made his cheekbones pop, and the addition of some nice eyeliner done by baekhyun (even though with his glasses you cant see it very well). Baekhyun wore a similar outfit, he had a nicely fitted, v neck, white shirt which bragged his deep collar bones nicely and like jongin, he wore leather jeans, making his whole outfit show his physique flawlessly. His make up was also similar to jongin, apart from red eyeshadow and his eyeliner darker to bring out his eyes a bit more.

"damn, we look like adults" jongin muttered while giving them both a once over through the mirror.

"I told you we'll look like fine men"

"we sure do" jongin agreed "yo we should leave my parents will be back soon, and if they see us like this they'll know what's going on. And we don't want that, so let's go"

"yeah let's go" baekhyun begins to leave the room, once he looks back he sees jongin squinting at himself in the mirror trying to style his hair in a scruffy way.

"seriously you should've gone to specsavers"  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
they meet jongdae just outside Relevation, he looks sexy with his permed hair and his all black outfit.

"yo wassup bitches" he smoothly walks over to the two of them while taking his hand out of his pocket to greet them.

"yo mandem, wagwan _(a/n roadman terms, 'wagwan' means 'what's up')"_

"oh baek shut up, you're not a roadman, so stop trying to be one." jongin turns his attention to jongdae even though he can only see the outline of his figure "alright dae? ready to party? as baekhyun says"

"of course I am, I reckon we'll get through them guards with no trouble," jongdae notes "let's go otherwise we'll miss the fun"

Jongdae must've noticed how he squinted whilst listening to him as he added "you seriously should've gone to specsavers jongin"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Like jongdae said, the guards didn't even spare them a second look it was that easy, and soon they were in the roaring club, packed to the brim with people. They slowly, yet eventually, worked their way towards the bar, pushing through a ton of people. Once they got there they quickly order lots of alcohol and shots of vodka, because obviously that's the whole point right?

Not even an hour later baekhyun is dancing his night away on the dance floor with jongdae, they looked like a couple, but jongin knew that if they did date, one of them would end up getting killed. He sits back watching his two friends disco their energy away until they both come up to him and drag him to the dance floor.

Jongin can kinda dance, he's a bit better than average as he did dance lessons till he was twelve so dancing wasn't unfamiliar to him. But this dancing was foreign, especially with how so many people were so close to him, making him think personal space personal space, and how everything around him is blurry with his stupid glasses, he can't be more unfamiliar with everything. So jongin just carries on dancing because why not? with more alcohol in his system he manages to forgot everything and just keeps on dancing.

Suddenly he feels hands gripping either side of his waist, not knowing what it is he turns around on instinct and is met with brown orbs staring into his own. Jongin smirks a little as he wraps his arms around the strangers neck. He makes out with his blurred vision, a scar on the man's left cheek, a nice chiseled face, brown hair and thin lips. This is where he seriously thinks _I should've gone to specsavers._

 

The two carried on dancing and grinding on each other, both of their clothed crotches now and then brushing against the other leading to a whimpering jongin. The proximity between them was so small, their noses were touching. While the man looked at jongin, jongin stared back, leaning closer and closer their lips brushed and was soon transformed into heated kiss. Sober jongin would never do that, never in a million years, yet here he was kissing a stranger he met merely half an hour ago.

They broke apart a couple minutes later, jongins taking shorter breaths than before. "wanna go back to mine"

Oh boi, his voice was so deep and heavenly, even drunk jongin was taken aback.

"yeah let's go" jongin says way too boldly, probably the most bold he's ever sounded.

"follow me" the husky voice rang through his ears as his hand was taken by the man who led him out the nightclub.

The man jongin met lived around ten minutes away from Relevation by taxi, they couldn't keep their hands off each other throughout the ride, which led them recieving suspicious looks from the taxi driver. Once the car stopped, the guy quickly handed twenty quid (a/n quid means pounds (£)) to the driver not caring about the change at all. It turned out that he lived in an apartment complex, a very nice one too. They managed to get to the lift and up to the 5th floor still in contact with each other, and bruising the others lips, the taller stopped outside a door which he then quicjle fumbled with a set of keys to use, finally the door opened and jongin was pushed straight through the flat towards the bedroom in less than a minute, behind him he felt the edge of the bed against his shins which he fell back upon. With the gorgeous man crawling on top of him, jongins arousel was too big to be hidden.


	2. sick boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is such a short chapter, in sorry !!

> Chapter 2
> 
> _With the gorgeous man crawling on top of him, jongins arousel was too big to be hidden._
> 
> _*smut almost hehe*_  
>  After minutes of making out on the bed, rubbing their crotches together, both mens clothes had been ripped off, leaving the two completely bare.
> 
> "oh... my... god..." the stranger hovered above jongin admiring him as if he was a piece of  Banksys art "you are so beautiful"
> 
> jongin would've usually shyed away in response to a compliment, but this was different, and instead he forced his lips onto the others once again, receiving a low grown in reply. Said man moved onto jongins neck, bruising it, leaving marks for the following day, and soon made his mouth made its way down to a nipple. Biting it harshly jongin was a complete mess. He was squirming around and all he could do was clasp onto the others hair. Pulling it, no doubt it would pain the man.
> 
> Jongin was brought out of his thoughts when he felt something touching his rim. Looking down, he saw that the mans mouth was now atop jongins shaft, teasing it with his hot breath. Slowly but pleasuringly the man pushed his finger in while taking jongins member into his hot cavern. Jongin arched his back in the intense thrill which ran down his spine.
> 
> After three fingers in jongin was writhing on the bedsheets, clasping at the hair over his manhood. Just as before jongin reached his climax, the man retreated his fingers and his mouth leaving jongin with a pout.
> 
> "please...please...just put it in already" 
> 
> "shh baby, patience is a virtue"
> 
> just as the man above directed his manhood towards the rim, something in jongin stomach stirred. this wasn't a good feeling. jongin knew it wasn't a good feeling. not thinking straight _( a/n haha 'straight' sorry I should stop lmao)_ he pushes the other man off and makes a leeway for the bin he sees next to the door. wretching sounds fill the room and a distinct smell of vomit moves around. the man on the bed instantly gets up to help and rubs up and down jongin back.
> 
> "I think you had to much to drink mate"
> 
> "s... s... ame..." jongin manages to speak out between his heavy intakes of air.  
>    
>    
> 

**Author's Note:**

> such a short chapter for chapter 2, I've been so busy lately and i realised i should update this story cause i felt bad, but I hope you liked it?


End file.
